


5 times another Superhero identified Peter as Spider-Man and 1 time he was revealed in front of them all

by TheSpeedOfZoran



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-26 03:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15654615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpeedOfZoran/pseuds/TheSpeedOfZoran
Summary: Peter sometimes wonders if the universe is just out to get him and that somewhere cosmic beings laugh at him while he suffers. Because the chances of seeing 5 world-famous heroes in the span of one week was damn near minuscule.





	1. Hawkeye/Clint Barton

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters shouldn't be more than 500, 600 words. This was just something I wrote when I was bored but I hope you all enjoy! Reviews are welcomed.

1.

Peter rode his skateboard to the nearest Target needing to buy his Oreos and his Aunt some milk. As he walked into the aisle, he smiled when he caught sight of a mom trying to wrangle her 2 kids while holding another.

Peter walked over to the woman who had trouble reaching what was on the top shelf while holding her baby. He reached over and grabbed the cans she was trying to get and handed them to her.

She smiled at him. "Thank you! New York needs more boys like you."

Peter blushed.

"Just trying to help out. My name's Peter, by the way."

She laughed and continued.

"My name's Laura and the little devils here are Lila, Cooper and Nathaniel."

Peter frowned, those names seemed oddly familiar to him. He racked his brain and froze.

This was Hawkeye's family!

"You looking for something specific?" Laura asked.

"Just milk for my aunt." he said, running his hand through his hair nervously.

"You guys get what you needed?" a deep voice said behind Peter.

He tensed up before backing away slowly.

"You okay Peter?" Laura asked.

Clint's eyes slid over to him, scanning him before deeming him not a threat.

"Who are you?"

"I-I'm Peter, sir. "

He raised his eyebrows at his voice before a knowing smirk appeared on his face.

_Am I that bad at keeping my identity?!_

"Peter helped us get the food!" Lila exclaimed.

"Did he now? What an  _amazing_ guy."

Peter turned bright red and glared at Clint who just winked at him. Was Clint  _trying_ to blow his secret identity?!

He gave a sharp nod of his head, trying to signal to Clint to knock it off but the super-assassin just laughed.

Laura, oblivious just nodded.

"I was just saying how there should be more nice young men like him! Cooper, take notes."

Cooper opened his mouth to protest before his father cut him off. 

"Yeah, Coop I hope your manners turn out as  _spectacular_ as his."

Peter would normally cringe at the awkward phrasing but he was too flustered to care. 

He stuttered out goodbyes before speed walking away. Screw this, he'll get his milk and Oreos somewhere else. Peter bumped into a man while he was walking but managed to grab his bag before it fell.

"Nice reflexes!" Clint called from behind him, smugness layered through his voice.

Peter turned even redder, if possible and sprinted out the door.


	2. Black Widow/Natasha Romanov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter runs into the second half of the Avenger's master assassins.

After the chance meeting with Hawkeye, Peter hadn't stopped by the compound in a few days. He feared Hawkeye had told everyone that Spider-Man was really a 16 year old and he could imagine them laughing.

 _"Yeah right!_ "

Peter shook the negative thoughts out of his head. Despite the teasing, Clint was a good guy and one of the best spies in the world. He could keep a secret.

He groaned as the summer sun glared down at him. He rode his skateboard by before spotting a Starbucks, one of the more popular ones in Queens. He sighed as the air conditioning from the cafe cooled him down. He got in line to order his usual, vanilla bean scones and ice-water when he heard a familiar voice.

He glanced behind and felt like banging his head against the wall when he saw a beautiful red-headed woman in line behind him, who was no other than the Black Widow, Natasha Romanov. Granted, she had glasses and a different hairstyle to disguise herself, but Peter had spent extensive time training with her to recognize her. (Romanoff? Romanova? Seriously, what was her last name?) Peter shook his head and got his thoughts back on track when she noticed him staring.

_Shit!_

Maybe he could pretend to be a fan that had just recognized her and play it off but-  _shit she's walking towards me._

Peter quickly grabbed his food and made a beeline to the nearest table, figuring she wouldn't walk over because his table had one chair. But Natasha was determined. She pulled a chair from another table and pulled it up before she got straight to the point.

"Do I know you?"

"Uh, I don't- I mean no. I would remember meeting someone famous like you."

Her eyebrows quirked up.

"I'm wearing a disguise, and not one person has realized I'm an Avenger today. Either you're hyper observant or we know each other."

_I'm so screwed._

"I guess, I just have one of those average faces, right?" Peter said, nervously.

Her eyes narrowed.

"You really don't." she said bluntly.

Peter took a long gulp of water.

Suddenly she perked up.

And a knowing smile came upon her face.

"What the shit!? Am I that bad at keeping my identity?! How did I last as Spider-Man for so long?"

She gave him a grin that stretched across her face.

"For the record, you're not that bad. I didn't even know you were Spider-Man until you confirmed it for me."

Peter stared at her blankly, realizing she in fact tricked him.

"How?" Peter asked.

She sighed.

"Looks like I have to teach you more than hand-to-hand."

She got up to leave before Peter opened his mouth.

"W-wait. Can you, like, not tell anyone who I am?"

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about your secret. But I won't have to if you keep blowing it like this."

Peter blushed.

"Besides" She continued. "We spiders need to stick together."

Peter sat there for a few minutes, processing what happened.

Finally he laughed and smiled.

"I'm officially friends with the Black Widow!"


End file.
